Un mundo sin Arcoiris
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Con una nueva maniobra Rainbow causa un desastre en Ponyville, sus amigas la reprimen, haciendo que decida irse deseando nunca haber nacido. Zecora le mostrara que debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas y que su vida realmente es valiosa para todos...


**Un mundo sin Arcoíris:**

Era un hermosa mañana en Ecuestria, la clase de día que a nuestra amiga Rainbow Dash le gusta para poder practicar sus maniobras. Surcaba los cielos de Ponyville a gran velocidad dejando una estela arcoíris detrás de ella. Sus deberes como controladora del clima en el pueblo habían terminado por ahora y tenía mucho tiempo libre, por lo que decido estirar un poco sus alas y practicar algunos trucos nuevos, esperando algún día poder impresionar a sus ídolos Los Wonderbolts. Iniciaría con un Sonic Rainboom pero con una pequeña variante. Esta vez mientras se arroja hacia tierra giraría sobre si misma creando un tornado, Lo llamo el Tornado Sónico…

"Muy bien Rainbow"-respiro hondo y exhalo-"Es la hora"-se coloco y ajusto sus lentes

Voló lo más alto que pudo sobre Ponyville y después comenzó a precipitarse a gran velocidad. Comenzó a hacer el Sonic Rainboom cuando calculo que había alcanzado la velocidad necesaria comenzó a girar como un trompo cada vez más rápido. Debido a la velocidad de los giros el Sonic Rainboom se activo antes haciéndola perder el control. Salió disparada a toda velocidad hacia Ponyville, golpeando en la biblioteca, rebotando por la ciudad, pasando por la Boutique, siguió rebotando entre los edificios, como un gran pinball. Comenzó a perder altitud hasta que finalmente se estrello contra un puesto de manzanas.

**(Pueden agregar aquí el intro)**

Rainbow se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse un poco de puré de manzana. Cuando por fin pudo quitarse un poco lo mareado se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada de un grupo de furiosos ponis.

"¡Rainbow Dash!"- Grito Applejack-"Mira lo que le hiciste a mis pobres manzanas"

"¿Tus manzanas?"-dijo Rarity indignada-"Mira lo que le hizo a este precioso vestido que estaba por terminar. De todo lo que pudo pasar… esto… es… lo… peor…"

"Vamos chicas, solo fue un accidente"-se defendió la pegaso

"Un accidente que derribo todos los libros de la biblioteca"-añadió Twilight-"Me tomara todo el día volver a acomodarlos. Sin mencionar que asustaste al pobre Buholicio"

"¿y que hay de mi?"-dijo Spike-"Casi muero aplastado por una avalancha de libros"

"¡Rainbow Dash, mira lo que has hecho!"-dijo Fluttershy con un tono molesto que rara vez usaba. En sus pezuñas llevaba un grupo de pequeños polluelos asustados-"Estos pequeños estaban a punto de aprender a volar pero ahora por tu Sonic Rainboom, están tan asustados que no se pueden mover"

"Pero…"-intento justificarse la pegaso

"¡Rainbow!"-grito Pinkie Pie acercándose a la pegaso, llevaba un gorro de chef y un mandil blanco cubierto de harina, cargaba a los dos gemelos en su porta bebes llorando sin parar-"Tu Sonic Rainboomy arruino mis suflés. Iban a ser una sorpresa para los señores Cake. Además despertaste a los gemelos, ahora tendré que hacerlos dormir antes de hacer más"

"Solo intentaba una nueva maniobra"-volvo a justificarse

"Bueno no deberías hacerlas tan cerca de Ponyville"- declaro Twilight-"Pudiste lastimar a alguien. Debiste pensar y considerar las consecuencias de tus acciones"

"Como si Rainbow Dash algunas vez pensara y considerara las acciones de sus actos"-añadió Rarity con un tono molesto

"Eso es lo que piensan. ¿Qué soy una egoísta que no piensa en los demás?"-dijo Rainbow elevando su tono de voz

"Ella no quiso decir eso dulzura"-dijo Applejack intentando calmarla

"Si claro. Estoy segura que todas piensan igual"

"No Rainbow… bueno es solo que…"-dijo Fluttershy con timidez-"… algunas veces tus maniobras son… un poco… peligrosas"

"Bien si eso es lo que creen. Ya no se preocupen por mi o mis maniobras. Me largo"-dijo elevándose a gran velocidad lejos de Ponyville

"¡Rainbow espera!"-grito Twilight intentando alcanzarla

Las demás le siguieron pero Rainbow fue más rápida, perdiéndose de vista

"Pobre Rainbow"-murmuro Fluttershy

"No pensé que fuera tan sensible"-dijo Rarity con admiración-"Digo, es Rainbow Dash de quien hablamos"

"Hay que dejar que se calme, solo necesita un poco de espacio"-dijo Twilight encaminándose de regreso a la biblioteca

Unos minutos después Rainbow decidió aterrizar cerca del bosque Everfree. Se recargo junto a un árbol dejando salir toda la tristeza y enojo que sentía en ese momento

"Quizás así les guste más, si yo jamás regresara"-pensó-"O mejor a un si nunca hubiese nacido, apuesto que estarían felices ahora"

"¿Por que tan triste?"-dijo una voz detrás de ella-"¿Acaso te perdiste?

Rainbow dio media vuelta. Zecora la cebra del bosque Everfree estaba ahí detrás de ella. Llevaba puesta su capa así como una pequeña bolsa llena de hierbas y otras pociones

"Oh… eres tu Zecora"-dijo la pegaso limpiándose las lagrimas-"No solo estaba pensando en voz alta"

"Pensamientos oscuros hay en tu mente"-dijo con una sonrisa-"¿Paso algo malo recientemente?"

"Todos en Ponyville se enfadaron conmigo porque mi nuevo movimiento arruino un montón de cosas. Fue un accidente."-explico Rainbow-"Debiste ver cómo me veían. Pareciera como si hubiesen preferido que nunca hubiese existido"- bajo la mirada con tristeza-"Y puede que tengan razón"

"Averigüemos si eso es verdad"-dijo Zecora caminando frente a Rainbow-"Sígueme por el bosque y no te pierdas en su inmensidad"

Rainbow sintió curiosidad de las palabras de Zecora, ¿En verdad había forma de saber cómo sería todo si ella no hubiese existido? Siguió a la cebra a través del bosque por caminos que nunca había conocido, finalmente se detuvieron frente a un gran y cristalino estanque…

"¿Dónde estamos?"

Zecora saco un par de jarrones, plantas y las vertió en el estanque

"En un matinal antiguo. Acércate y mira en su reflejo lo que hubiese pasado con Ecuestria y tus amigas si nunca hubiesen estado contigo"

"¿Un que?"-dijo la pegaso sin entender

"En tiempos pasados, le permitía a los sabios ponis conocer el pasado, el futuro, incluso posibles y alternas realidades"-explico-"La encontré hace poco, echa un vistazo y conoce sus bondades"

"No sé, pero está bien"-dijo como si dudara que fuera a funcionar-"Solo una pequeña mirada"

"Adelante has tus preguntas, el estanque despejara tus dudas"

"Muy bien-"Suspiro mirando su reflejo en la superficie del agua-"¿Como seria Ecuestria si yo no hubiese nacido?"

Un brillante destello salió del fondo del lago. Rainbow cerró los ojos cegada por el brillo, de repente sintió como si flotara, abrió los ojos, ya no se encontraba en el bosque Everfree sino en Cloudsdale en la escuela de vuelo para pequeños pegasos…

"¿Qué rayos?"-pregunto confundida-"¿Cómo llegamos aquí?"

"La magia del manantial te está mostrando, lo que le paso a tus amigas de tu no haber estado" –dijo Zecora apareciendo a su lado

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sin tu existir jamás pudiste un Sonic Rainboom emitir"

"¿Y que les paso a todas?"

"Sin tu vuelo nada lento, ninguna de ellas pudo descubrir su verdadero talento"

Una pequeña potrilla de piel color crema y crin rosada intento volar pero su esfuerzo termino con un fracaso y cayo. Rainbow recordó ese día que conoció a Fluttershy, el día que la defendió de algunos abusadores.

"Sin tu ayuda Fluttershy siguió siendo por abusadores torturada, perdió aun mas su confianza y termino en Cloudsdale atorada. Jamás conoció su afinidad hacia los animales y los pobres pequeños terminaron con muchos males"

"No"-grito Rainbow volando a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña Fluttershy lloraba por las burlas de los demás pegasos

"Miren a tontashy… ni siquiera puede volar…jajajaja"-dijo un pegaso-"Si no puedes volar no mereces estar aquí… tontashy"

"Déjenla en paz"-grito Rainbow

Pero ninguno de los pegasos reacciono a sus palabras, solo siguieron riendo de la pequeña Fluttershy

"No te ponen atención, somos fantasmas en este mundo de imaginación"

La pequeña Fluttershy salió huyendo hacia ninguna dirección, lagrimas caian de sus ojos sin control. La pequeña pegaso se hundió en una profunda tristeza y melancolía. Rainbow sintio un vuelco en el estomago, era verdad que ella y Fluttershy aunque no se hablaban mucho en la escuela de vuelo, ambas se volvieron grandes amigas cuando se volvieron a encontrar en Ponyville algunos años despues, ninguna habia cambiado mucho en actitud. Pero ahora la pequeña pegaso se le veía peor que cuando la conoció.

La imagen de Fluttershy se desvaneció lentamente siendo reemplazada por una de la pequeña Applejack mirando el horizonte a traves de la ventana de su habitación en Manehattan. Lucia muy triste y desolada, extrañaba su hogar en Ponyville, junto a su abuela y su hermano mayor.

La ciudad era como ella se la imaginaba, llena de muchos ponis elegantes asi como ella solia pensar en convertirse, pero ahora se le veía arrepentida de su decisión, pero era muy orgullosa para aceptar que se habia equivocado, o quizás solo esperaba que una señal en el cielo le digera que debía hacer, pero esta nunca apareció.

"Applejack tu arcoíris jamás vio, por lo que se quedo en Manehattan y a su querida granja jamás regresó"

"Vamos Applejack"-dijo la tía Orange-"Es hora de que conozcas a otras amigas"

Su tía la encamino con unas niñas de su edad usaban vestidos y hablaban muy refinadamente

"Sabes que le hacemos a las nuevas"-dijo la que parecía ser la líder-"Maquillaje"

"¡Noooooooo! ¡Ella odio el maquillaje!"-grito Rainbow Dash observando a la pobre Applejack siendo maquillada por las otras potrillas-"Lo siento Applejack… lo siento"

Era el turno de Pinkie Pie. La pequeña potrilla lucia aquella crin lacia cuando se encontraba deprimida y su piel tenía un color grisáceo, empujaba grandes rocas con su cabeza de aquí para allá sin descanso. Sus ojos desprendían una gran tristeza y melancolía

"Pinkie Pie nunca experimento la belleza de tu arcoíris y sus colores, se quedo en la granja de rocas donde paso su vida sin disfrutar de fiestas, ni comer pasteles de deliciosos sabores"

Pinkamena Diane Pie amaba a su familia, pero en su interior sentía que le faltaba algo, no sabia que pero algo no estaba bien en su pequeño mundo infantil. La granja de rocas de su familia era un lugar no muy colorido, gris y triste, serian las palabras adecuadas para tan desolado lugar. Amaba a su familia pero sus padres eran muy serios y sus pequeñas hermanas no conocían lo que se llamaba diversión, todo era trabajo en su hogar y asi fue como la pequeña poni de tierra creció sin conocer la diversión.

La siguiente visión cambio a Rarity, trabajando en algunos vestidos en su boutique de Ponyville. Sin embargo la apariencia de la unicornio era distinta, pues su peinado no era tan elegante y pareciera como si su apariencia no le importara. Sus ojos lucian cansados y tristes, con ojeras debajo de ellos como si no hubiese dormido en varios dias. No usaba pestañas postizas como ella lo admitió en aquella ocasión en el tren a Canterlot. Su crin era una maraña mejor dicho un desastre, no tenia el estilo de Rarity.

"Ella no parece estarla pasando tan mal"-dijo Rainbow Dash intentando ver el lado bueno de todo aquello

"¿En verdad?-dijo Zecora saliendo de la boutique-"Sin la explosión de tu Sonic Rainboom, esa gran roca nunca se partió, su talento para encontrar gemas nunca descubrió. Su sentido de la moda jamás despertó, dejando una tienda de hermosos vestidos que nunca nadie conoció"

Afuera de la Boutique Carrousel, el letrero de abierto invitaba a todos a pasar pero ningún poni se atrevía a entrar. Rarity se dejo caer sobre un sillón esperando que alguien pasara y viera sus creaciones, cosa que jamás paso…

Ahora la imagen cambio a Twilight, la unicornio trabajaba en una librería en Canterlot, se le notaba triste, desilusionada y aburrida, a pesar de estar rodeada de libros como a ella le gustaba.

"Sin el shock de tu explosión, los poderes de Twilight jamás hicieron su aparición. De la princesa Celestia nunca fue aprendiz y termino trabajando en una biblioteca en un tris"

"Creo que he visto suficiente"-dijo con cierta tristeza-"¿Podemos irnos ya?"

"Aun no mi amiga, falta saber lo que fue de Ecuestria todavía"

La magia del manantial las transporto hacia Ponyville, pero había algo diferente en el pueblo

"Wow… ¿por que esta tan oscuro aquí?"-miro a su alrededor reconociendo el lugar-"¿Esto es Ponyville?"

"Sin duda mi amiga azulada pero un Ponyville gobernada por una bruja malvada"-señalo hacia arriba-"Nightmare Moon escapo de su prisión y sin ti para usar el elemento de la lealtad, cubrió Ecuestria de eterna oscuridad"

"No, pero la princesa Celestia pudo haberla detenido"

"Pero sin los Elementos de la Armonía no tuvo ni una sola oportunidad, Nightmare Moon la venció sin dificultad. Y las cosas empeoraron su aparición causo caos e histeria, liberando a Discordia enfrentándose a la bruja en una guerra que cubrió toda Ecuestria"

"¿Una guerra?"-dijo con miedo

"Ambos deseaban el control y sin nadie que les hiciera frente, una guerra entre ambos fue inevitablemente. Esto es lo que quedo de Ecuestria después de toda la histeria"

Su alrededor se cubrió de fuego y flamas, destrucción y muerte, adonde sea que mirara no había nada, Ponyville estaba reducida a cenizas, el castillo de Canterlot completamente destruido

"Zecora por favor sácame de aquí"-decía con desesperación-"He visto suficiente"

Un brillante resplandor cubrió a ambas y cuando este desapareció las dos estaban frente al manantial. Rainbow se dejo caer al piso las cosas que había visto le hicieron pensar que incluso su vida era importante

"Jamás pensé que mi existencia fuera tan importante"

"Toda vida importa mi amiga"-explico Zecora-"desde el más grande dragón hasta la pequeña hormiga"

"Tienes razón"-dijo con una sonrisa-"Gracias Ze, yo aprendí mucho con esto"-desplego sus alas y tomo un poco de altura-"Debo volver a Ponyville y arreglar todo el desastre que cause"

"Fue un placer, recuerda cuando estés triste lo que en este manantial viste"-dijo la cebra agitando su pata despidiéndose de la pegaso

Rainbow se apresuro a llegar a Ponyville donde sus habitantes arreglaban los daños causados por ella. Descendió entre la multitud donde pudo distinguir a sus amigas

"Hola chicas"-dijo con la vista abajo avergonzada de su previa actitud

"¡Rainbow, Volviste!"-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

"Yo quisiera disculparme por lo que hice…"-dijo mientras se rascaba su nuca

"También lo sentimos, dulzura"-interrumpió Applejack-"No debimos ser tan duras contigo"

"En efecto"-añadió Rarity-"Yo al menos me siento muy mal por las cosas que dije"

"Oh, Rainbow… yo siento… tanto haberte gritado"-murmuro Fluttershy-"Estaba molesta ¿tu estas molesta?... por favor no estés molesta"

"Hey Rainbow… yo también lo siento"-dijo Pinkie Pie-"no fue tan malo después de todo, pude dormir a los gemelos y termine mis suflés para los señores Cake"

"Para abreviar: Todas lo sentimos"-sonrió Twilight

"Hey para que son las amigas sino para olvidar y perdonar"

Todas se unieron en un gran abrazo grupal…

Esa noche Rainbow escribió un reporte para la princesa Celestia

"Querida Princesa Celestia"-escribió la pegaso-"Hoy aprendí que enfadarse con tus amigos puede incluso estrechar mas sus lazos de amistad y que siempre es mejor olvidar y perdonar. También aprendí que incluso la vida más insignificante tiene un por que en esta vida y uno debe estar siempre feliz de poder vivirla con los que uno quiere. Atentamente Rainbow Dash"

**Fin…**


End file.
